


Blind AU

by Soft_ghost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_ghost/pseuds/Soft_ghost
Summary: After messing with an experiment of Dipper's, and getting attacked by it, Bill is left blind. This is what happens after.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Blind AU

“Don’t touch it.” 

Bill rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to touch it. I don’t even want to go near it.” 

“Good. I’ll be back in an hour.” Dipper said as he shrugged off his lab coat and threw it over his desk chair. “When i get back we can do whatever you want” 

Bill smiled at his boyfriend. It was around four p.m. Usually Dipper stopped working around six. But he had errands today so quitting time came early. Bill always got excited when all Dipper stopped early. That meant more time spent with him till they both fell asleep. 

Dipper gave Bill a quick goodbye kiss before he left, leaving the demon to his own devices. Of course there was tons of things around the house to occupy him, but his mind kept wandering to the little jar in Dipper’s work space. He had been studying this little blob of jelly he found growing on one of the trees in the woods. Apparently it was living. Dipper was absolutely amazed by it. 

Bill on the other hand, did not like it. He found it annoying with all the little squeaky noises it made when Dipper let it out of the jar it usually occupied. But at the same time, the demon was curious. He didn’t know what it was, so naturally he wanted to know more. More than what Dipper had told him about it already. 

“One quick peek won’t hurt. Its just jello, what harm could it do?” Bill thought out loud, as he walked down the stairs and opened the door to the dimly lit work space. 

A desk sat against the back wall of the room, the desk was a mess, note books, loose sheets of paper, pens and a few books littered the surface. And in the middle of all the mess a clear jar sat. Inside the jar was a little blob of purple jelly, with two little black eyes and a mouth. 

That was the reason Bill was in the lab in the first place. Bill approached the desk and picked up the jar.

"I don't get it. Why is he so interested in you? Why am I interested in you?" Bill muttered. The thing in the jar made little squeaks in response. 

Bill opened the jar and scooped out the blob of jelly.   
"Ew... whatever you are, your gross. How does he stand you?" 

The things squeaks and squeals got more high pitched, almost angry. It tried to slide of Bill's hand, but Bill just grabbed him with his other hand. He held him up to eye level. 

"Where do you think you're going? I don't think so!" 

The blob did not like this. It tried to wiggle out of Bill's grasp, giving out loud high pitched squeals of anger. Bill just laughed. 

"So dumb.." 

The thing squealed one last time before spitting a hot substance into the demon's eyes. Bill yelled and dropped the blob, covering his eyes and walking backwards, causing him to hit his head against a bookshelf in the corner of the room. 

"Shit!" Bill exclaimed. 

He stumbled around before he felt dizzy. It wasn't to much longer before Bill was out cold on the floor of the work space. 

…..

"Mmm.." Bill groaned as he woke up. He felt warm and a soft bed under him. His head was pounding. 

"How'd I get here?" He thought as he opened his eyes.. except when he did there was nothing there. 

"I can't see! Why can't I see?!" Bill thought, panicking. 

Bill reached up to touch his face, there was nothing to block his vision..so where did it go? He didn't have time to guess because he heard the door open, and then Dipper's voice. A wave of relief washed over him. 

"Oh good. You're up." 

"Mhm. I'm awake." Bill replied. 

"What did you do?" Dipper asked, he didn't sound too happy. 

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Bill said. 

"Really? Why did I find you on the lab floor? And where's the blob? Did you kill it?" Dipper questioned. 

Bill knew he couldn't tell Dipper the truth. He couldn't tell him he went in there and messed with it after he told him not to. And he definitely could not tell him he couldn't see..

"What?! No! I didn't kill it. It actually attacked me. I went in there for a pen and it just jumped at me!" Bill told him. 

"Yeah. I'm sure," Dipper sighed. "Anyways, are you okay?" 

Bill shrugged. "My head hurts. But other than that, just peachy." 

"Alright." Dipper replied. 

"Now, I recall you telling me that when you got back we could do whatever I wanted and I think I want your undivided attention." Bill said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

He started to walk, thinking he could just walk around, even without sight. How wrong he was. The moment he got to the doorway, and tried to go through he was just a little bit too close to the left and smacked right into the door frame. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Dipper asked. 

Bill rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." 

"Come here let me see." Dipper said. 

Bill turned around but didn't move. He was uncertain of where he was going now. 

Lucky for him, Dipper didn't wait for him to approach. He came to Bill. Dipper cupped Bill's face and tilted his head down to look at his forehead, it was fine but he caught sight of Bill's eyes. They were different. The usual vibrant gold color was dull, almost white. 

"Your eyes..they're different.." He muttered. 

"They are? How?" Bill asked. 

"They're duller than before. Can you see okay?" Dipper questioned. 

"Of course I can." Bill replied. "Unlike you, I have perfect vision." 

"Huh..how many fingers am I holding up?" Dipper asked, holding up three fingers. 

"Uhhh..five." 

"No. Can you see at all? And don't lie to me." 

"Fine! You caught me. I can't see anything. That stupid blob spit at me." Bill confessed.

"Bill! When were you going to tell me this?!"

Bill shrugged. 

Dipper sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe you. I told you to do one thing and of course you didn't listen." 

"What did you expect? You tell me not to do something, and it's the one thing I can't do, you should know I'm going to do it!" Bill replied. 

"One thing Bill! One! That's it! You can never leave stuff alone can you?" 

"No, you know I can't." Bill muttered. "Are you mad?" 

"A little. But I'm more worried." Dipper told him. 

"Can you fix it?" Bill asked. 

"I'm a scientist, I study the supernatural. Not a doctor." Dipper answered. 

"But I am the supernatural. And your boyfriend so you should at least try." Bill replied. 

Dipper sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises. I didn't even know the side effects of the blobs spit." Dipper said. 

"Well now you do! See? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have known." Bill said. 

"I didn't want to find out like this!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I still want your attention." Bill reminded him, trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah, I know." Dipper replied. 

"Great. Let's go." Bill said. He was a little happier at this point. 

"Hold my hand. I don't want you getting hurt." Dipper said. 

This would be a difficult thing to get used to. But they would be fine. They always were. 

….. 

Days passed. Things got a little easier for the two. Dipper didn't trust Bill upstairs anymore. He was afraid he would get hurt or something. So he sat in the lab while he worked. And eventually, somehow, Dipper really didn't remember how, Bill ended up in his lab coat pocket while he looked over some notes. 

The blob was never found. Dipper figured it got out and was off somewhere in the woods. Bill was more than happy to have it gone. 

At night things went smoothly. Dipper made dinner for himself, Bill now located in either his flannel pocket or hoodie pocket. Depending on the day. When dinner was done, and dishes where put away Bill left Dipper's pocket to cuddle up on the couch. Till one of them fell asleep. 

One night, Bill woke up, but Dipper wasn't next to him. He felt around, thinking he just moved over a little, but his hand reached the end of the bed and nothing. 

"Pine tree?" Bill called out. 

No answer. 

"Pine tree?" Bill called out again, louder this time. 

Nothing. 

Bill scooted over to the edge of the bed and got up. He slowly moved across the room, feeling around so he didn't bump.into anything. Soon enough he got to the door. He continued on, feeling against the wall in the hall till he got to the stairs. He started to take one step before, 

"Stop! Don't move!" Dipper yelled from the bottom. 

Bill heard quick footsteps coming towards him, he took a step back. 

"You can't go down the stairs. You can't see." Dipper reminded him. 

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't leave me." Bill replied. 

"I'm sorry, I had to check on something. Come on, I don't want to deal with a grumpy demon tomorrow." Dipper said, guiding Bill back to their shared bedroom. 

"Stop leaving me alone. This is the third time today." Bill muttered when they got into bed. 

"Bill I put you on my desk for five seconds so I could put my hoodie on." Dipper said. 

"Yeah, and then you forgot me on the bookshelf." Bill replied. 

"No I didn't. You were there for two minutes because you poked a hole in my pocket." Dipper said. 

"Uh huh. Sure." Bill said. 

"Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Dipper said. 

Bill was happy to do so, Dipper was back, and Bill was tired. All was good for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had a little bit ago. Just something k wrote quickly. Hoping to have more when I get more ideas.


End file.
